My Travel Partner
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Karena di manapun kau bisa menemukan sebuah pengalaman yang baru untukmu. Termasuk saat di pesawat selama dua belas jam. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

_Karena di manapun kau bisa menemukan sebuah pengalaman yang baru untukmu. Termasuk saat di pesawat selama dua belas jam._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

**My Travel Partner**

**Naruto ©****Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Typo****s**** dan segala hal yang tidak tertuliskan di sini. Tidak berminat mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.**

**My Travel Partner **** Shen Meileng**

**Happy reading**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Kesan pertama itu menentukan sikap seseorang terhadapmu._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata tengah mengepak baju-bajunya kedalam koper ungu miliknya. Ternyata seratus hari di habiskan di Tokyo benar-benar tidak terasa.

"Nak, apa kau harus kembali?" tanya Hiashi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Hinata

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang ayahnya dengan tenang. Jangan lupakan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Itu tempat kerjaku ayah. Lagipula bekerja di sana menyenangkan."

Hiashi menggelengkan kepalanya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Hinata. Dan Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama karena tahu pasti ayahnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ayah tahu kamu bekerja di sana karena ingin membahagiakan ayah dan Hanabi," Hiashi menatap anaknya dengan serius, namun terselip kesedihan di setiap kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Hiashi. "Tapi ayah masih sanggup bekerja dan membahagiakan kalian berdua. Jadi ayah minta kau berhenti bekerja di sana."

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengenggam tangan ayahnya.

"Ayah, Hinata melakukannya karena menyukai pekerjaanku. Hinata tahu ayah pasti merindukanku, tapi tempat itu juga mengajariku betapa pentingnya sebuah keluarga. Walaupun begitu, Hinata harus tetap berada di sana, setidaknya cita-cita Hinata untuk menjadi orang berguna bagi banyak orang bisa terwujud."

Hiashi mendengar ucapan putrinya itu dengan haru. Hampir setahun tidak bertemu dan Hinata sudah berubah menjadi dewasa.

"Ayah mendoakanmu dari sini nak."

Hinata mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh sang ayah.

"Terima kasih."Bisiknya lirih

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ya~ Akamichi Chouji sudah memasuki mangkok yang ketujuh sementara Namikaze Naruto juga sudah menghabiskan setengah mangkok ketujuh!" begitulah info MC tentang lomba makan ramen

Banyak peserta yang sudah gugur dan hanya tersisa dua orang yang bertahan. Dan para penonton mengelu-elukan jagoan favorinya masing-masing.

"Chouji!"

"Naruto!"

Ruangan itu penuh dengan sorak-sorakan penyemangat, sementara kedua orang yang sedang di elukan namanya tengah sibuk bersaing makan ramen. Lomba kali ini tentu saja berbeda lantaran hadiah yang di sediakan panitia sangatlah mewah.

Berlibur selama tiga hari dua malam di Sydney plus akomodasi dan uang saku.

"Dan pemenangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto!" Seru sang MC yang membuat seluruh penonton menjerit senang, sementara Naruto tengah ber-_high five_ ria

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Barang-barangmu sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Kiba yang di jawab cengiran oleh Naruto

"Aku sudah mengeceknya dua puluh kali, Kiba."

"Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya ya!" seru Kiba sebelum Naruto keluar dari apartemennya

"Siip."Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum menutup pintu apartemennya

_Sydney, Uzumaki Naruto coming!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata memandangi tiket dan paspor yang ada di tangannya. Tujuannya ke Sydney dan dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, Hinata melangkah menuju gate yang tertera dalam tiket yang akan mengantarkannya menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Sydney.

"_Yes Gaara. I'm back now._" ucapnya menjawab telepon dari temannya yang kebetulan belum kembali ke _rig_ tempat dimana dia bekerja.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat Naruto sedang mencari tempat duduknya, Hinata yang sudah tiba di pesawat terlebih dahulu tampaknya asik membaca novel yang sengaja dia beli sebelum pulang ke Sydney. Penerbangan dari Tokyo menuju Sydney sendiri kira-kira memakan waktu dua belas jam dan untuk membunuh waktu sepertinya tidak apa-apa jika Hinata membaca buku setebal kira-kira lima sentimeter itu.

"Ini nomor tempat duduk anda, tuan." ucap Pramugari setelah Naruto beberapa kali tersasar tempat duduk. Maklumlah, ini adalah kali pertamanya naik pesawat.

Hinata sadar jika tempat duduk di sampingnya sudah terisi. Namun karena Hinata merasa tidak perlu berbasa-basi pada orang yang dia belum kenal.

"Ugh~ Bagaimana cara menggunakan tali ini sih?" gerutu orang di sebelah Hinata yang menarik atensi Hinata

Dan saat Hinata menoleh, benar saja jika orang yang ada di sampingnya yang menggerutu bagaimana cara menggunakan _seat belt_. Dugaan Hinata, orang yang di sampingnya baru pertama kali naik pesawat.

"Cara menggunakannya seperti ini."Hinata yang sengaja melepas _seat belt_ yang tadi dia sudah pasang dan memperagakannya di depan Naruto bagaimana cara memasangnya

Naruto berusaha mengikuti arahan Hinata tadi namun gagal. Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan memasangkan _seat belt_ Naruto.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum kikuk. Kalau Kiba melihat ini, bisa hancur _imej_ cowok _gentelmen_ yang selama ini melekat pada dirinya

"Tidak masalah."

Naruto yang berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua, berkata sembari mengulurkan tangannya "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau?"

"Hyuuga Hinata" balasnya singkat dan tidak menyambut uluran tangan Naruto

"Nama yang cantik. Salam kenal ya." ucap Naruto berusaha terdengar tidak kesal lantaran uluran tangannya yang tidak di hiraukan oleh gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. Hey, apa gadis di sebelahnya tidak di ajarkan sopan santun saat berinteraksi dengan orang lain?

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu dan merongoh sakunya. Awalnya Hinata tidak tertarik dan berniat melanjutkan bacaannya sampai dia melihat Naruto yang sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Iya aku sudah di pesawat— Hey!" tiba-tiba saja hp Naruto di ambil paksa oleh Hinata dan Hinata segera mematikan hp Naruto setelah sebelumnya mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku itu tidak punya masalah apapun sama kamu."

Hinata segera menarik sebuah brosur yang ada di kantong kursi di depannya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang tengah memasang wajah kesal.

"Baca dulu semua petunjuk di situ dan renungkanlah kesalahanmu. Kalau sudah baru aku mengembalikan ini." perintah Hinata sembari memperlihatkan hp Naruto yang membuat sang empu tersungut-sungut

Naruto membaca beberapa peraturan itu dengan serius dan sampai di point yang membuatnya merasa bersalah.

**Tidak boleh menyalakan handphone dan peralatan elektronik lainnya yang memancarkan sinyal selama penerbangan berlangsung**

"Sudah tahu apa salahmu?"

"Maaf tadi aku sempat marah padamu."

Hinata mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan hp Naruto. Setidaknya walaupun orang yang bernama Naruto itu baru pertama kali naik pesawat, dia lumayan mudah di ajari. Dirinya ingat dulu pernah satu tempat duduk dengan orang yang susah di atur dan akhirnya Hinata meminta pramugari untuk pindah tempat duduk.

"Alasan kita tidak boleh menyalakan hp saat penerbangan adalah kita tidak mau menganggu komunikasi para pilot dengan pihak bandara. Kalau komunikasi terganggu, kita bisa saja mengalami kecelakaan di udara." jelas Hinata yang membuat Naruto mengangguk paham

Sepertinya Naruto akan banyak belajar hal yang baru saat di pesawat ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba layar monitor turun dari langit-langit pesawat. Hinata melihatnya hanya bisa menahan senyum. Yah~ jarang-jarang kan melihat orang yang baru pertama kali naik pesawat. Anggap saja itu hiburan kecil sebelum kembali ke _rig_ yang berada tengah laut.

"Itu apa?" tanya Naruto kebingungan lantaran di monitor itu memutar video yang menggunakan dua bahasa yaitu Jepang dan Inggris.

"Pentunjuk hal-hal dasar yang harus kau lakukan saat berada di pesawat."

Ya setelah peragai dingin Hinata tadi, Naruto yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa tentang seluk beluk naik pesawat terbang tentu saja melanggar banyak aturan. Salah satunya tetap menyalakan hp miliknya. Untung saja Hinata melihat hal itu dan segera memberitahukan Naruto sebelum pramugari bertindak.

Dan gadis bersurai ungu itu sadar, dirinya tidak mungkin bertindak tidak peduli pada orang yang ada di sebelahnya. Haa— mungkin jiwa Asia miliknya yang selalu peduli pada orang lain tidak akan pernah hilang, meskipun Hinata tahu jika teman-temanya di _rig _tidak terlalu menyukai hal itu karena berhubungan dengan privasi.

"Kau sudah berapa kali naik pesawat?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata menghentikan segala yang ada di kepalanya

"Entahlah, aku lupa. Seingatku pertama kali aku naik pesawat saat usiaku lima tahun.."

"Lima tahun!" seru Naruto yang membuat seluruh penumpang _first class_ menoleh kearah Naruto

"_I'm so sorr__y,_" pinta Hinata pada semua orang, lalu mencubit lengan Naruto hingga membuat pemuda itu meringis

"Bodoh! Ini kelas satu dan seluruh penumpang di sini membayar mahal untuk mendapatkan ketenangan dan kenyamanan."

"Maaf~ Aku kan tidak tahu."

Hinata menghela nafas dan mengambil sesuatu di samping tempat duduknya yang merupakan monitor sebesar kira-kira 14" dan Naruto memandangnya dengan takjub.

"Woow, keren." ucap Naruto seperti anak kecil yang melihat iklan mainan terbaru

"Punyamu ada di sebelah sini." Tunjuk Hinata dan Naruto mengeluarkan layar itu

"Wah, banyak pilihannya! Aww~ Hinata, sakit."

Hinata hanya tersenyum, namun tatapannya seolah berkata kau-jangan-berisik-di-sini. Naruto hanya menggerutu dalam hati, namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Naruto sudah asik dengan game-game yang ada di monitor itu. Dan tenang saja, suara yang di hasilkan permainan Naruto tidak akan menganggu yang lain lantaran masing-masing menggunakan _earphone_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Well, Mei enggak tahu kenapa pengen nulis Naruto itu rada-rada katro (sorry Mei nggak tahu bahasa indonesianya yang bagus) naik pesawat.**_

_**FYK, rig itu adalah tempat di mana minyak mentah di ambil dari bumi. Dan pekerja di sana tentu saja orang yang ahli di bidangnya. Biasanya sih mereka lulusan teknik perminyakan, teknik fisika, teknik kimia dan berbagai teknik yang tidak mungkin di sebutin satu-satu di sini =))**_

_**Tachi reader yang baik, berilah Mei sedikit keripik berupa review. Review kalian sangat berharga untuk author abalness seperti Mei ini :)**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**22 November 2013**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dulu dia tidak pernah peduli dengan berapa waktu yang telah terlewati selama dia duduk di tempatnya. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa dirinya mengingat waktu dan ternyata terasa lama._

_Dan pastinya pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda dengannya tentu saja._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

**My Travel Partner**

**Naruto ©****Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Typo****s**** dan segala hal yang tidak tertuliskan di sini. Tidak berminat mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.**

**My Travel Partner **** Shen Meileng**

**Happy reading**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Tidak perlu malu untuk belajar, bahkan pada seorang yang muda sekalipun._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto sudah mulai bosan memainkan game. Sebagai orang IT di Konoha, Naruto pasti dengan mudah mengetahui trik suatu game. Sebenarnya kemampuan Naruto itu setara dengan Nara Shikamaru yang sekarang bekerja di Amerika. Namun karena sang Ibu, Kushina tidak pernah mengizinkan Naruto pergi keluar dari Konoha, pada akhirnya kemampuan Naruto hanya di gunakan untuk perusahaan lokal yang gajinya tidak seberapa besar.

"Pekerjaanmu apa?" tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan karena sudah sejak lima belas menit yang lalu Hinata melipat layar monitor yang dia milik dan menekuni bacaannya

"_Engineer_ di _rig_ perminyakan." jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya

_Engineer_.. _Rig_.. Perminyakan.

Itu berarti—

Naruto segera melirik Hinata dan berkata "Jadi kau bekerja di tengah laut?"

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu? Dan satu lagi, _rig _tidak hanya ada di laut saja. Di daratan juga ada."

"Bukankah tempat itu di huni oleh laki-laki dan bukan seorang perempuan sepertimu?"

"Mayoritas memang laki-laki yang bekerja di sana, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada perempuan di sana. Aku adalah salah satu contoh minoritas di sana."

"Tapi— Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ini abad 21, segala sesuatu sekarang tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.." jelas Hinata yang tanpa sadar memandang Naruto, "_Well_, kecuali satu yaitu menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati."

Sebelum Naruto akan mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata membuka suaranya. "Giliranmu?"

"Eh?"

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

Naruto cukup lama terdiam sebelum berkata, "Aku ahli IT."

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Hinata yang memandangi skor game yang terpampang di layar monitor milik Naruto yang benar-benar tinggi. "Tapi menurutku aneh saja kau belum pernah naik pesawat jika kau adalah orang IT."

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Mudah saja. Melihat kau yang masih mau menelepon seseorang padahal kita sudah mau _take off_. Berarti kemungkinan ini adalah perjalananmu yang pertama. Atau pilihan kedua, kau adalah tipe pelanggar peraturan."

Perkataan Hinata yang terlalu jujur sekaligus menusuk itu membuat Naruto bingung mau membalas apa. Di balas, nanti malah terkesan dirinya cuman jagonya melawan perempuan. Didiamkan, rasanya ada yang mengganjal di hati. Jadi serba salah Naruto.

"Kalau kau mau mengatakan sesuatu, katakan saja. Aku tidak akan marah," ucapan Hinata yang tengah membaca buku itu sontak membuat Naruto memalingkan kepalanya.

'_Benar nih tidak apa-apa?'_

"Kau itu menjengkelkan," akhirnya Naruto bisa juga mengatakannya.

Dan Naruto was-was mendengar jawaban apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Hinata. Tapi ternyata—

"Kalimatmu tadi kuanggap sebagai pujian."

_What_? Dia serius? Bukannya perempuan biasanya akan marah jika dibilang seperti itu? Apa mental perempuan yang ada di sampingnya keterlaluan cuek atau memang itu sifat dasarnya?

Dan mendadak kepala Naruto pusing karena terlalu banyak berpikir hal-hal yang tidak penting.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata menatap makanan yang ada di depannya dengan malas. Meskipun dirinya tadi yang memilih makanan itu, sebenarnya dirinya lebih dari bosan memakan menu seperti itu. Ditambah lagi fakta makanan yang berada di pesawat pasti di tambahkan lebih banyak garam karena ketinggian pesawat akan mempengaruhi pengecapan.

Dan masalah utamanya, Hinata tidak boleh makan terlalu banyak garam atau dirinya harus segera _check up _begitu sampai di Sydney. Dia benar-benar malas mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar dari Sasuke tentang pola makan dan bla bla bla. Ditambah lagi Gaara yang akan mengomelinya sepanjang dirinya bekerja di _rig_. Duo maho itu benar-benar neraka dunia kalau sudah mengomel.

"Hey, kau tidak makan?" suara Naruto yang agak heran dengan tingkah Hinata yag tidak menyentuh makanannya samasekali. Padahal pemuda itu sudah beberapa kali mendengar suara perut perempuan itu minta di isi.

"Tidak," itu benar-benar dusta! Hinata sebenarnya lapar, tapi kalau mengingat penderitaan apa yang akan menantinya di Sydney, rasanya lebih baik kelaparan.

"Suara perutmu itu menganggu. Seolah-olah kau belum akan selama dua belas jam terakhir ini."

Padahal maksud Naruto hendak menyindir Hinata, namun balasan yang di terimanya membuat Naruto hampir mengangakan mulutnya dengan tidak elitnya.

"Memang aku belum ada makan samasekali sejak dua belas jam yang lalu."

Biarkan Naruto melompat keluar dari pesawat sekarang juga. Perempuan disebelahnya benar-benar sukses membuatnya mati kutu dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Apa semua perempuan yang kerja di _rig_ sikapnya seperti Hinata?

"Cepat makananmu. Kasihanilah dirimu sendiri yang sudah sangat tersiksa itu," hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan Naruto sebelum menikmati makanannya

Saat makanan Naruto hampir habis, barulah Hinata mau menyentuh makanannya. Mungkin memang nasibnya harus menerima omelan duo maho itu setiap tahun jika dirinya pulang ke Jepang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah percakapan tentang makanan itu, baik Naruto maupun Hinata belum ada mengobrol sama sekali. Hinata yang asik dengan novel yang di bacanya dan Naruto sudah setengah mati kebosanan memainkan game di TV miliknya.

"Hey, sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di _rig_?"

"Kenapa kau mau tahu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Jangan memberikan pertanyaan lagi."

Jeda sejenak. Sepertinya Hinata sedang mengingat-ingat sejak kapan mulai bekerja di Sydney.

"Jika kau menanyakanku bekerja di _Landrig_, maka aku jawab satu tahu. Jika kau tanya aku bekerja di _Jackup_, maka aku jawab tiga tahun."

Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Hinata. Apa susahnya sih bilang empat tahun? Kenapa harus di jelaskan dengan istilah yang bahkan tidak Naruto pahami.

"Giliranmu."

Lagi? Giliran apa coba?

"Ha?"

"Apa aku harus mengulang pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan tadi padaku?"

Jika ini komik, sudah di pastikan sudah ada tiga sudut siku-siku imajiner yang terbentuk di pelipis Naruto. Kenapa Hinata begitu menjengkelkan sebagai seorang perempuan? Apa karena pengaruh lingkungan kerjanya?

"Aku sudah kerja selama lima tahun di perusahaan swasta biasa."

"Dibagian apa?"

Jeda sesaat. Naruto merasa berat untuk mengatakannya dan berharap Hinata paham serta mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun nyatanya, perempuan bersurai ungu itu hanya diam, menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"Karyawan biasa seperti kebanyakan orang."

Hening.

"A-Apa? Coba ulangi lagi."

"Hah?"

Hinata menutup novel yang dibacanya dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dan jujur saja, Naruto benci tatapan itu karena sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak orang yang melakukan hal serupa.

"Kenapa?" hanya itu pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, padahal Naruto sudah menyiapkan mental mendengarkan pertanyaan panjang Hinata dan _to the point_.

"Apa aku perlu memberitahumu?" Naruto mengikuti gaya bicara Hinata kalau Naruto bertanya. Hitung-hitung ini balas dendam dan biar gadis itu merasakan gimana rasanya orang penasaran tapi gak kesampaian tahu jawabannya.

"Yasudah kalau tidak kasih tahu. Aku juga tidak mau tahu."

Seandainya yang ngomong ini Kiba, pasti Naruto sudah tendang pemuda pencinta anjing itu. Asli, demi apa ada orang macam Hinata di dekatnya. Mana ngejengkelin banget lagi.

"Kalau mau marah, bilang saja. Menahan emosi itu bisa menyebabkan penyakit jantung dan berujung kematian."

Dan kalau yang di ucapkan Hinata benaran terjadi, maka tersangka utamanya adalah Hinata karena buat Naruto jengkel. _Kami-sama_, Naruto ada buat dosa apa sama orang sampai dapat teman sebangku yang cantik tapi buat cape hati begini?

"Kau itu benar-benar menjengkelkan."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya dua jam yang lalu."

Naruto menghela nafas saat mendengarkan jawaban Hinata. "Kau itu aneh."

"Menjadi orang yang berbeda itu menyenangkan."

Naruto sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dan berteriak kesal, "KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA BERSIKAP SIMPATI SEDIKIT PADA ORANG LAIN!"

Hening.

Seluruh penumpang di _First Class_ melihat kearah Naruto. Hinata memasang wajah _facepalm_ dan seolah-olah tidak kenal dengan Naruto. Naruto sendiri malu banget karena teriak gaje dan wajahnya jadi merah padam.

"Tuan, tolong pelankan suara anda. Disini ada penumpang mempunyai penyakit jantung." Bahkan pramugari saja sampai datang ke tempat Naruto untuk mengatakan kesalahan Naruto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Pffft... Mei jahat banget ya sama Naruto. Tapi emang lucu kalau Naruto itu di buat jengkel, apalagi golongan darah Naruto itu B dan sifat dasarnya gampang meledak-ledak XDD #nak**_

_**Sebenernya pengen buat Hinata berdasarkan golongan darah. Tapi karena Mei tidak tahu dia golongan darah apa, jadi Mei asal ambil golongan darah, dan dalam hal ini Mei pakai kepribadian golongan darah AB XDD #notsorryforthat**_

_**FYK, Landric itu adalah jenis rig yang berada di daratan. Tapi rig jenis ini sudah mulai jarang karena minyak bumi di daratan sudah semakin susah di cari -_- Sedangkan Jackup itu jenis rig yang berada di laut dengan kedalaman yang dangkal. Kadang ini juga di pakai untuk di daerah delta (pertemuan antara sungai dan laut). Dan maaf aja Mei jadi kasih kuliah dadakan di fic ini XP**_

_**Dan terakhir, semoga kalian terhibur =))**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**22 Novemver 2013**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Mereka baru saja melewati Filipina. Dan sejujurnya, dirinya sudah sangat kebosanan. Dirinya bukan orang yang terbiasa untuk tidak berbicara selama beberapa waktu —pengecualian waktu tidur— dan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa dirinya ajak berbicara._

_Teman sebangkunya? Oh ayolah~ siapa yang tahan akan perkataan pedas gadis itu. Ditambah lagi gadis itu terlihat asik membaca buku setebal dosa itu. Kalau Naruto disodorkan buku itu, dia akan lebih memilih untuk menjadikannya bantal untuk tidur._

_Sebenarnya dirinya harus merasa bersyukur atau merasa sial karena mendapatkan liburan ke Sydney?_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

**My Travel Partner**

**Naruto ©****Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Typo****s**** dan segala hal yang tidak tertuliskan di sini. Tidak berminat mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.**

**My Travel Partner **** Shen Meileng**

**Happy reading**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Berapa lama lagi sampai ke Sydney?_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan berusaha untuk tertidur setelah semua kegiatan yang terpikirkan olehnya dicoba. Mulai dari berkeliling didalam pesawat, berfoto bersama pramugari dan beberapa bagian dipesawat sampai pergi ke toilet dipesawat karena panggilan alam.

Dan saat sedikit lagi, sedikiiit lagi Naruto masuk kealam mimpi, Hinata mengguncang tubuh Naruto yang membuat mimpi yang sudah menyambutnya langsung buyar. Naruto membuka matanya secepat mungkin yang menyebabkan kepalanya sedikit pusing dan telinganya agak berdengung. Mungkin itu karena efek berada dipesawat.

"Pramugari tadi memintaku untuk membangunkanmu. Katanya sebentar lagi kita transit di Singapura," jelas Hinata saat Naruto mempelototinya karena telah menganggu waktu paling krusial dalam hidupnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya kita transit di Singapura dengan membangunkanku?!" kali ini Naruto berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berteriak seperti yang sebelumnya

"Saat mau _landing_, semua harus sadar dan keadaan seperti kita _take off_. Kita berbicara kemungkinan terburuk yaitu ada kecelakaan saat _landing_ dan kamu masih tertidur. Kira-kira siapa yang kehilangan nyawanya secara sia-sia?"

"Bisa tidak sih kau menggunakan perumpamaan yang normal dan tidak membawa-bawa kata kematian?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan. Itu saja,"

_Dan dengan cara penyampaian yang menyebalkan_.

Pada akhirnya, mereka tidak berbicara lagi karena mereka sepenuhnya teralihkan saat mendengarkan instruksi pramugari tentang hal-hal yang harus dilakukan sebelum _landing_.

**.**

**.**

**My Travel Partner**

**.**

**.**

Hampir setengah dari penumpang pesawat yang ditumpangi mereka, turun di bandara _Changi_. Dan meskipun sebal pada Hinata, dirinya harus bertanya apakah bisa turun seperti penumpang lain atau tidak. Siapa tahu dirinya boleh jalan-jalan sebentar karena 6 jam duduk dikursi tentu saja membuat dirimu pegal-pegal.

"Kita disini hanya 30 menit dan aku berani menjamin jika kau turun dari pesawat, dipastikan kau ketinggalan penerbangan ini," itulah yang Hinata katakan saat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

"Kau mengejekku karena baru kali ini naik pesawat?"

"Aku tidak mengejekmu. Tapi itu pengalaman pribadiku,"

_Hee— ternyata gadis taat aturan itupun pernah ketinggalan pesawat._

"Kok bisa?" dan tanpa sadar, Naruto kepo tentang kejadian Hinata ketinggalan pesawat. Dan bersyukurlah karena Hinata bukanlah golongan gadis peka sehingga tidak memprotes kekepoan Naruto itu.

"Waktu itu aku malas menunggu dipesawat dan turun untuk jalan-jalan. Dan saat aku kembali, pesawatnya sudah diujung landasa pacu untuk _take off_."

"Pffft—" walaupun sudah menahan tawanya, namun tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa. Hinata sendiri sepertinya tidak keberatan ditertawakan karena memang bisa dikategorikan sebagai kejadian lucu, meskipun dirinya tidak tertawa. Setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya, Naruto berkata "Lalu, setelah itu kau bagaimana?"

"Telepon kedua temanku kalau aku ketinggalan pesawat. Mereka mengamuk, lalu mengirimkan sebuah _private jet_ ketempatku. Dan di dalam _private jet_ itu aku diceramahi panjang lebar tentang hal-hal tidak penting,"

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin tertawa lagi, tapi begitu mendengar kedua temannya Hinata langsung mengirim _private jet_ untuk menjemputnya dirinya bisa menarik satu kesimpulan. Kedua temannya Hinata adalah orang kaya dan sangat peduli padanya meskipun sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Dan untuk informasi tambahan, mereka berdua gay."

Naruto tersedak minuman saat mendengarnya. Tolong saja, kenapa harus saat dia minum sih Hinata mengatakan hal bejad itu? Mau memperpendek umurnya ya?

"Ck, kenapa kau harus katakan saat aku tengah minum!" protes Naruto yang dijawab Hinata dengan mengangkat bahunya dengan santai, seolah tidak merasa bersalah

Padahal mereka baru aja baikan tadi, kenapa sekarang jadi kembali seperti awal lagi sih? Apa _kami-sama_ memang sengaja mengembankan tugas kepada Naruto untuk membuat Hinata lebih peka dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam?

**.**

**.**

**My Travel Partner**

**.**

**.**

Dan yang dikatakan Hinata memang benar, tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka sudah take-off dan meninggalkan bandara _Changi_. Ternyata mereka tidak transit lagi di Indonesia, tepatnya Jakarta karena pesawat yang mereka tumpangi tergolong besar dan mampu terbang 6 jam tanpa perlu transit untuk mengisi bahan bakar.

Dan baru saja Naruto hendak tidur, tiba-tiba saja bangku di depannya terjadi keributan. Ternyata penumpang yang mempunyai penyakit jantung pingsan mendadak dan penumpang yang disebelahnya panik. Beberapa pramugari segera berdatangan dan mengecek detak jantungnya, sementara salah seorang pramugari sepertinya melapor kepada pilot bahwa mereka harus kembali ke bandara _Changi_.

"_Well, _sepertinya kita kembali ke _Changi_," ucapan Hinata itu membuat Naruto menyeritkan kening

"Maksudmu?"

"Dengarkan saja nanti pengumumannya."

Dan yang dikatakan Hinata memang benar. Tidak lama kemudian pramugari mengumumkan mereka kembali ke _Changi_ karena keadaan gawat darurat. Naruto merasa ngeri sekaligus bersyukur. Ngeri karena pengalaman pertamanya naik pesawat harus menyaksikan seseorang pingsan dipesawat karena penyakitnya, apalagi orang itu yang membantunya saat berada di bandara _Narita_. Bersyukur karena tidak duduk sebangku dengan orang itu, meskipun dirinya mendapatkan teman sebangku yang jauh lebih menyebalkan dari Kiba. Naruto yakin tidak akan sanggup menghadapi orang yang pingsan secara mendadak didekatnya.

"Sebenarnya ini belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan mengalami guncangan-guncangan saat melewati awan badai," celetukan Hinata itu mendadak membuat Naruto merinding sendiri. Seberbahaya itukah naik pesawat? Jadi ini alasan ibunya, Kushina tidak pernah membiarkannya pergi keluar dari Tokyo.

"Sepertinya kau sangat santai menghadapi hal-hal seperti itu. Padahal itu menyangkut hidup matinya seseorang. Ahh— atau mungkin kau malah tidak peduli dengan kematian?" balas Naruto yang membuat Hinata menatap Naruto tajam. Dan jujur saja, Naruto merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan itu.

"Kau tahu apa soal kematian? Kau tidak tahu kalau pekerjaanku setiap detik itu menghadapi kematian? Salah perhitungan nol koma bisa membunuhku dan aku sudah kehilangan beberapa temanku karena nol koma itu."

Sepertinya Naruto salah jika Hinata tidak bisa marah. Buktinya sekarang Hinata dalam mode marah. Naruto hendak buka suara untuk minta maaf, kembali dikejutkan dengan suara Hinata. Tapi kali ini nadanya datar seperti sebelumnya.

"Maaf. Tadi aku teringat masa lalu,"

"Aku juga minta maaf karena mengungkit hal yang tidak kau sukai, Hyuuga."

"Hinata."

Hah?

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil Hyuuga. Kau seperti memanggil seluruh anggota keluargaku saja,"

"Tapi—"

"Kesopanan? Kultur budaya kita? Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula orang yang berada didepan kita juga bernama keluarga Hyuuga,"

Dan seperti perkataan Hinata barusan, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermata mirip dengan Hinata menoleh kebelakang. Naruto hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ begitu mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari pemuda itu, seolah berkata '_aku mengawasimu_'.

**.**

**.**

**My Travel Partner**

**.**

**.**

Saat mereka di bandara _Changi_ (lagi), pemuda yang ternyata merupakan sepupu jauh Hinata turun dari pesawat. Saat Hinata tanya alasannya kenapa, pemuda itu bilang jika dirinya lebih baik naik _private jet_ karena dirinya sudah hampir terlambat ketempat tujuannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya kak," ucap Hinata sebelum pemuda itu hendak beranjak dari tempat Hinata dan Naruto

"Nanti kau mampir ke apartemen Sydney. Dan jangan pergi bersama dua mahluk tidak jelas itu diatas jam 9 malam,"

Naruto bisa menyimpulkan satu hal, jika pemuda yang diketahui bernama Neji itu ternyata mengidap _sister complex_. Dan lebih ajaib lagi, Hinata berubah jadi perempuan manis nan murah senyum saat mengobrol bersama kakaknya itu. Demi ramen jumbo Ichiraku, apa yang terjadi dengan perempuan yang menyebalkan disebelahnya selama 6 jam tadi? Kemana larinya ratu es itu?

Sadar diperhatikan, Hinata berkata "Apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," dusta Naruto dan Hinata tidak mau ambil pusing karena gadis itu memang tipe tidak peduli dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

**.**

**.**

**My Travel Partner**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dan chapter 3 selesai dengan tidak elitnya ._.**

**Sekedar pengakuan, pembuatan fanfic ini dilakukan disaat (seharusnya) aku mengerjakan tugas pendahuluan. Tapiii— Mei paling malas namanya disuruh nulis tangan diketas HVS, apalagi tanpa coretan dan harus gambar :v Please, itu bukan keahlianku samasekali -_-**

**FYK, Changi itu adalah nama bandara yang ada di Singapura. Dan sepertinya disini pada ngarep ada kisah romance mereka ya? :) *udah ngaku aja* Oiya, ada yang nanya sebenernya usia Naruto dan Hinata di cerita ini berapa. Dan Mei mau masukin keterangan usia mereka tapi malah buat ceritanya kacau, jadi akhirnya gak dimasukkan. Dicerita ini, anggap saja Hinata berusia 23-an dan Naruto 25-an :)**

**Terakhir, chapter depan itu adalah chapter final a.k.a chapter terakhir. Well, sebenernya bisa aja sih diperpanjang. Tapi karena Mei sadar punya banyak hutangan jadi yaa sampaikan aja deh 4 chapter :)**

**Shen Meileng**

**29/11/2013**


	4. Chapter 4

_Dua jam lagi—_

_Dua jam lagi dirinya akan lepas dari namanya beban hidup yang bernama Hinata. Dirinya akan menikmati Sydney sepuas-puasnya, dirinya akan menikmati semuanya yang diperjuangkannya secara susah payah._

_Tuk_

_Saat Naruto menoleh, sebuah kepala bersurai ungu mampir di bahunya. Dan wangi lavender langsung menyebar saat jarak mereka sedekat ini. Dalam hati Naruto jengkel, tapi melihat wajah Hinata yang tidur dengan tenang dan ekspresi wajahnya jauh lebih baik ketimbang saat mereka berinteraksi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya._

"_Ck, kenapa perempuan ini merepotkanku,"gerutunya dan menghela nafas. Lalu matanya menangkap judul buku yang dibaca Hinata sejak awal keberangkatan mereka._

_Cheeky Romance_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**My Travel Partner**

**Naruto ©****Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Typo****s**** dan segala hal yang tidak tertuliskan di sini. Tidak berminat mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.**

**My Travel Partner **** Shen Meileng**

**Happy reading**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Apa saatnya kita mengatakan sayonara?_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya malah membaca novel tebal yang sangat dirinya benci. Baca komik saja malas, apalagi baca novel yang notabene isinya tulisan semua. Tapi halaman demi halaman berlalu begitu saja dan terkadang Naruto tersenyum ataupun memasang eskpresi jengkel karena cerita di novel itu. Dan Naruto tidak sadar jika Hinata sudah terbangun dan menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kau suka membaca novel?"

Naruto langsung terlonjak dan spontan saja melihat Hinata yang sudah bangun meski sesekali mengucek matanya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya atau merasa salah lihat.

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran saja," balas Naruto dan hendak menyerahkannya kembali pada Hinata, namun ditolaknya

"Aku sudah hafal isi novel itu. Jadi kau saja yang membacanya," dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata merubah tempat duduknya menjadi tempat tidur. Sepertinya Hinata memang benar-benar mengantuk.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Jadi, inti cerita ini adalah dua orang yang bertemu dengan kesalahpahaman lalu jatuh cinta?_

Naruto harus mengakui jika novel yang dia baca itu termasuk bagus. Dan sebenarnya dirinya tidak heran jika banyak bumbu cinta didalam novel itu karena perempuan memang suka membaca novel seperti itu, bukan? Tapi yang Naruto tidak pernah berpikir —terlintas dikepalanya saja tidak— jika mahluk super menyebalkan yang ada disampingnya penggemar novel romance picisan macam itu.

Sekali lagi Naruto melirik Hinata yang tengah tertidur. Benar— ekspresi perempuan itu jauh lebih baik. Polos, tenang dan tidak ada hal yang menyebalkan pada wajah itu. Meskipun Naruto tidak bisa mencium aroma lavender seperti tadi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata!"seru Naruto saat mereka sudah berada di ruang tunggu untuk mengambil bagasi. Sebenarnya Naruto hendak mengembalikan novel itu segera setelah mereka _landing_. Namun lantaran kalah gesit dengan Hinata —gerakan gadis itu sangat cepat dan tahu-tahu sudah menghilang— dan akhirnya Naruto tadi keliling ruang tunggu untuk mencari sosok Hinata

"Ada apa?"tanya Hinata sedikit heran lantaran Naruto datang dengan nafas panjang pendek, mirip orang yang telah melakukan lari marathon.

"Ini," sebelah tangannya menyerahkan novel itu, sementara Naruto mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal. Hinata mengambil novel itu dan menyerahkan air minum yang langsung saja diminum oleh Naruto.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto setelah mengembalikan botol minuman yang diberikan oleh Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat lalu fokus mencari keberadaan kopernya. Dan Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tolong pegang ini," Hinata kembali menyerahkan novel yang tadi dipegangnya karena menarik kopernya yang lumayan besar. Dan jika kalian ingin tahu apa isi koper itu, maka 70% isinya adalah buku novel.

Dan baru saja Naruto akan menyerahkan novel itu, Hinata sudah hilang (lagi). Pemuda itu hanya bisa pasrah untuk merelakan waktunya untuk kembali mencari Hinata setelah mendapatkan kopernya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau ini bisa gak sih jangan menghilang secepat itu? Kau pikir mencari eksistensimu itu mudah," omel Naruto saat menemukan Hinata (lagi) dan mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari _gate_ kedatangan luar negeri.

"Yaa. Maaf," hanya itu yang diucapkan Hinata. Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan berusaha untuk memaklumi jawaban Hinata yang terlalu singkat itu karena memang sifat gadis itu menyebalkan.

Tapi—

"Ah, anda pasti tuan Uzumaki," seorang pria berambut mangkok dan mengenakan pakaian ketat serba hijau menyambut Naruto, sementara Hinata tidak terlalu peduli karena (menurutnya) penampilan orang itu masih normal.

"I-iya," ucap Naruto yang masih sedikit _shock _melihat _tour guide_ yang disediakan oleh panitia lomba ramen yang diikutinya.

"Pasti anda nyonya Uzumaki kan? Wah, sepertinya kalian kemari untuk bulan madu ya? Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu, karena banyak tempat wisata yang akan kita kunjungi untuk pasangan yang baru menikah seperti kalian,"

Hinata mendengarnya menyeritkan kening, Naruto mendengarnya tersedak air.

"Kami bukan P-A-S-A-N-G-A-N," jelas Naruto dan ditekankan pada kata pasangan

"Kami hanya orang asing yang kebetulan berkenalan dipesawat," timpal Hinata yang membuat _tour guide _itu menjadi salah tingkah

Dan untuk menyelamatkan keadaan, kedua teman Hinata ternyata sudah berada didekat Hinata. Hinata melihat temannya yang sering dijulukinya 'duo maho' itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Wajahmu pucat," ucap Gaara yang membuat Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala

"Kita langsung kerumah sakit sekarang," Sasuke menambahkan ucapan Gaara tersebut

_Jangan bilang itu dua humu yang dibilang oleh Hinata._

"Naruto, kenalkan mereka adalah duo homo yang sering aku sebutkan dipesawat," ucapan Hinata itu membuat Sasuke dan Gaara langsung memberi tatapan tajam pada Hinata.

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KAMI BILANG KALAU KAMI NORMAL!" oke, duo _cool_ dan _gentlemen_ ini benar-benar kelepasan saat dikatain humu oleh Hinata

"Apapun yang dia katakan tentang kami selama dipesawat, jangan kau percayai" ucapan Gaara itu membuat Naruto mengangguk paham. Lagipula Naruto masih sayang nyawanya sendiri karena tampang Gaara yang galak seperti preman itu.

"Dan jika sifatnya selama dua belas jam menyebalkan, itu memang sifat alaminya" Sasuke sepertinya tidak mau ketinggalan membalas Hinata seperti yang dilakukan oleh Gaara

Hinata? Sengaja menginjak kaki kedua sahabatnya yang merangkap sebagai _nanny_ dadakannya kalau sedang sakit. Dan Naruto bisa merasakan atmosfir hawa-hawa membunuh dari ketiga orang itu.

Kesimpulan Naruto, mereka bertiga jika bersama sangatlah berbahaya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Travel Partner**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara," ucap Gaara saat Hinata tengah pergi ketoilet

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

Dan setelah perkenalan singkat itu, mereka berbasa-basi sebentar sebagai wujud formalitas meskipun Gaara dan Sasuke tidak suka hal tersebut. Naruto bisa menangkap hal itu sehingga dirinya yang biasanya selalu berbicara apapun, kali ini hanya diam saja.

"Ayo kita pergi," keheningan mereka akhirnya terpecahkan juga saat Hinata kembali dan menggandeng kedua sahabatnya itu untuk pergi. Dan kalau Hinata boleh jujur, dirinya benar-benar merasa pusing dan mungkin memang nasibnya harus menginap selama beberapa hari di rumah sakit.

"Kami pergi, Uzumaki,"pamit Gaara. _Well_ setidaknya Gaara jauh lebih baik mengucapkan kata perpisaha ketimbang Sasuke yang memasang tampang cuek nan datar, sedatar papan setrikaan.

"Tuan Uzumaki, apa kita bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya _tour guide _Naruto setelah beberapa saat kepergian Hinata dan kedua sahabatnya itu pergi

"Oke," ucapn Naruto dan mengulurkan kopernya serta tas ransel miliknya untuk dibawakan oleh _tour guide_-nya itu. Saat menyerahkan kopernya, novel yang seharusnya sudah berada di tangan Hinata, ternyata masih ada bersamanya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa karena Sydney terlalu luas dan tidak mungkin Naruto menghabiskan waktu iburannya hanya untuk mencari Hinata.

"Dasar gadis menyebalkan," gerutu Naruto saat berada di dalam mobil, sembari menatap novel yang berjudul Cheeky Romance itu.

**.**

**.**

**My Travel Partner End**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter ini akhirnya kelar juga :")**

**Terima kasih kepada yang sudah memfavo maupun memfollow carita ini, mereview ataupun yang jadi sider doang. Tanpa kalian, Mei gak mungkin jadi seperti sekarang :) Dan maaf Mei tidak membalas review kalian satu-satu ataupun menuliskannya disini karena keterbatasan waktu. Tapi Mei bener-bener ngucapin terima kasih pada kalian semua.**

**Dan maaf jika akhirnya menggantung begitu saja, karena ini genre friendship dan bukannya romance jadi jangan terlalu berharap ada adegan kisah cintanya. Kalau ada kesempatan (dan waktu pastinya), mungkin bakalan dibuat cerita mereka selama di Sydney. Tapi jangan berharap banyak ya :")**

**Pada akhirnya, fanfic inipun tamat juga :)**

**Shen Meileng**

**30/11/2013**


End file.
